


Maybe there is hope

by sunshinetoday



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s09e20 The Truth (Part 2), F/M, Post-Episode: s09e20 The Truth (Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: Received a message on Tumblr, which inspired me to write this little ficlet.





	

Mulder closes his eyes and she can feel his body relaxing against hers. She can feel how time stops around them. In this short, magical moment nothing else left in the world, just the two of them. 

***

He is laying in bed with the love of his life. He still can’t believe that she is here, in his arms. He wants to feel her, to smell her, to touch her. Listening to her heartbeat, feeling the heat of her body, holding her in his arms, is all he can think of. Her nose is caressing his cheek, she is breathing down on his face, on his neck. He can feel every breath she takes. With every breath she takes, he shivers. 

***

She can’t close her eyes, not just, yet. She can’t stop looking at him. She needs to keep looking at him. She HAS to keep looking at him. She is afraid that if she closes her eyes, he might disappear. She waited so long, lost so much and fought so hard to get him back. Tonight he is here, hugging her, loving her and caring for her but the fear of losing him is too recent. It still feels too real.

***

He senses her gazing at him. He knows she is worried. Putting his leg around her, trying to pull her body closer, is his answer to her worries. He is not just a dream. He is here and no one can get to her anymore. It also makes him feel safer, knowing that she can’t do anything without him noticing. When she needs ANYTHING! in the middle of night, he will wake up, and do everything she needs from him. From now on, he’ll be here forever. 

***

She feels like he’s been reading her mind. His leg trapping her body is exactly what she needed. She can feel his weight pressing her into the bed, his arms caressing her body. She loves how easily he can understand her and make her feel safe. She takes one last look at Mulder’s sleepy, relaxed face before she closes her eyes. He is not a dream, and he won’t let anything to happen to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
